IS Verdict Day
by BountyRook
Summary: Verdict Day begins and it falls down to one of four people to influence the outcome of this explosive conflict that will engulf the world; Dominick, Ichika, J or The Raven.
1. Calm Illusion

**IS Verdict Day**

 **AN:** **Finally got to get the next arc going. Been busy trying to find work for a while and now I just wanna relax and not worry about that for now.**

 **So here we go IS Verdict Day. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core or Infinite Stratos (IS)**

 **Chapter I: Calm Illusion**

* * *

Summer vacation had ended on a high note for students of IS Academy, especially Dominick Santos formerly known as Shin Kusanagi. He had fun with his fiancée Laura and also did the deed; solidifying their relationship. His IS/AC hybrid Nine Ball had achieved Second Shift and had further proven the supremacy of his creation over the bitch Tabane's own after he and his classmate and potential threat Ichika Orimura took down the rampaging IS Silver Gospel. Finally he had buried the hatchet with his older sister Yami Kusanagi after their criminal parents had been taken down hard due to many charges. Their reconciling helped to remove a huge weight that had been on his shoulder for years and the action also gave him some form of clarity. Also Seraph trolling the fuck out of Tabane when she tried to hack into Nine Ball was a nice bonus too.

Still Dominick still had some other issues that had to be addressed.

One of them was that woman Anna Klein, a descendant of Leo Klein, the original Nine Breaker, and the one who defeated Seraph when he was once known as Hustler One before becoming the leader of the terrorist group the Frighteners and meeting his demise later on. That woman had met him and told him that she had some major plan for the world and him, Ichika and J were the main catalysts for it. She had also given US AC parts which they'd used on the Silver Gospel before it went rouge.

Next was Phantom Task, the most wanted terrorist group led by it's the enigmatic Squall who were once allies of those wastes of space and the same ones who murdered his uncle and his wife all because he refused to join them. Fortunately the Foundation and Reaper Squad had plans for those sexist fuckers which Dominick himself wanted in on.

Finally there was Operation Verdict Day; a major event that will rock the world and benefit the Foundation greatly. Even though he was no longer with Reaper Team Dominick and J are a huge part of the operation as he still was part of the Foundation. However, his boss had wanted Dominick to try and get Ichika on board with them too which was part of the reason he'd been sent to the IS Academy, but the Nine Ball pilot had doubts about that happening since it was clear that the dense moron was too much of a goody two shoes.

Another problem was whether he'd tell Laura about Operation Verdict Day and even if he did, what will happen to their relationship after that? Oh well he'll find out when he crosses that bridge.

…

 **Secret IS Facility**

An individual in all black had infiltrated the secret facility where IS were being produced. It had been easy for said person but that brought up another issue. It was too easy.

No resistance had been met at all and it was deadly silent. Even after they had hacked their security and handled a few sentries from outside, it was inside that had gotten them unnerved and soon they found out why.

' _They are already dead…'_ The individual revealing to be a woman with a visor over her eyes and black hair noticed as she saw the remains of the dead guard personnel in the base. _'Someone's already here then and they weren't that subtle about it. Better move fast.'_

The woman sprinted towards the main storage area where the IS are stored, only to get an even bigger surprise. _'What the?! The IS are gone?!'_

Yes. The IS that were stored in this room were nowhere to be seen. The room was completely bare of anything and also darkened a bit which pissed the woman off as that meant that someone beaten her to the punch.

Suddenly the sound of guns being cocked in her direction put her on alert and she drew her twin pistols out and pointed right back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…M." A deep gruff voice warned the woman now known as 'M'.

"Oh? And may I know the names of the ones foolishly challenging me?" M replied as she'd sensed three more people apart from the speaker.

"Gladly." Four figures came out and M looked on in disbelief as she saw four men in IS, three of them in black IS with red stripes, pointing their weapons at her while the leader in his all black IS/AC, the NWGIX, just had his arms folded and looked at her like she was an insect. M instantly recognized the four as they have recently been a major thorn in Phantom Task's side destroying many of their bases and resources and slaughtering many of her comrades.

"Reaper Squad." She said with disdain. Worse she was surrounded by them making her odds of getting out of here in one piece very low even with her gear.

"To think that we'd meet here it must be my lucky day." J said blankly.

"Looking for an IS to steal? Well sorry to bust your bubble but they're already gone." N said with his shotgun aimed.

"I think she can already see that." D deadpanned with his KE Rifle aimed.

"I know. Just wanted to rub it in the Phantom Task bitch's face."

"Cut the chatter you two." J ordered, instantly shutting them up.

"So what do we do with her Reaper Leader? End the bitch like every other one?" The third subordinate K asked with her sniper weapon and sniper cannon aimed.

M growled knowing how fucked she was. However, she got a lucky break.

"As much as I'd like to squash this bug right here and now we won't do so." J answered, "After all Nine Ball has her marked for death and even I wouldn't want to be in his cross-hairs for stealing his kill."

That surprised M. Another major threat to Phantom Task apart from Reaper Team, the Foundation and the Sarashiki family, the notorious Nine Ball wanted to kill her personally and Reaper Squad don't even want to mess with him. She grinned at that as she'd actually wanted payback on that bastard for nearly killing her a few years back.

Suddenly the roof of the area they were in opened up as a large jet black carrier flew above them.

"Reaper Squad. Pull out." J ordered.

The other three IS pilots fired their jets and flew up towards the carrier which had already opened up a landing spot for them. J just looked on at M before suddenly pointing his KE rifle at her, the barrel in her face, spooking the woman out.

"Tell your leader Squall that Phantom Task's days are numbered." J said, "Also I'd normally give my condolences to you since you're a dead woman walking but I don't do that at all so I don't care. Enjoy whatever days you have left M or may I say…Madoka Orimura?"

Reaper Squad leader immediately took off towards the carrier leaving a shocked M looking at him.

…

 **Downtown Tokyo**

Dominick, Laura, Ichika and Houki came out of the monorail as they arrived in Downtown all dressed in casual wear. Dominick however didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"Remind me why I came along with you guys?" Dominick grumbled.

"You agreed to go out with me for breakfast and shop for new clothes." Laura deadpanned.

"Oh I know. But why are Ichika and Houki here too?!" Dominick demanded.

"Well Laura invited us to come along." Ichika said.

"Which we agreed to." Houki added. "What?! You got a problem?"

"Yes." Dominick answered bluntly.

"Enough whining Dominick and let's enjoy ourselves." Laura said then grabbed her fiancé's arm and began dragging him along.

"H-Hey! I can walk by myself! No need to yank my arm off!" Dominick protested to the amusement of Houki and Ichika.

"Wow! Never imagined that Dominick would be whipped by Laura." Ichika said.

"Well those two clearly love each other after all." Houki added, before grabbing Ichika's arm. "Well let's go before they leave us behind." She also dragged Ichika along while ignoring his own protests.

However, unknown to them, they're being tailed by four other people.

…

"…We're being followed." Dominick sighed.

"I know. I can sense them." Laura confirmed.

"Huh? Sense who?!" Ichika asked puzzled.

"Stalkers…" Houki answered, "Four to be exact."

"Anyways. Just ignore them."

"Hey! Ichika! Houki!" Someone called out to them. They see Dan and Ran approaching them.

"Hey Dan. Ran." Ichika greeted back.

"Hi Ichika!" Ran greeted before glaring at Houki, "Houki."

"Hello to you too." Houki glared back.

"So who're those two?" Dan asked, ignoring the tense atmosphere brewing.

"Name's Dominick Santos. Nice to meet you." Dominick greeted.

"I'm Laura Bodewig." Laura greeted. "We're both classmates of Ichika and Houki."

"Hi. I'm Dan and this is my sister Ran." Dan replied.

"Hello." Ran greeted. She then noticed that both Dominick and Laura were holding hands. "You two seem awfully close. So you two are an item?"

Dominick shrugged. "You could say that."

"He's my fiancé." Laura stated.

Silence. Then…

" **WHAT!"**

…

Watching from a few feet away were Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Yami.

"Seriously! That German hussy doesn't have any tact." Cecilia said.

"What? Nothing's wrong with her making her relationship with Monsieur Dominick known." Charlotte argued.

"Not to mention that you two won't keep your mouths shut if you were intimate with Ichika." Yami said, glaring at Cecilia and Rin.

"Eep!" Both girls yelped.

"Speaking of that, why did you come along Yami-sensei?" Charlotte asked.

"Y-Yeah." Rin said, "Why are YOU here?!"

"Just making sure my future sister in law isn't screwing over my little brother or making me an aunt yet." Yami said.

The three girls just sweat dropped at their teacher's response.

…

After the two couples and Ichika's friends finished breakfast and shopping they walk toward the exit of the shopping center. Along the way they were happily chatting with each other and Dominick found Ichika's friends Dan and Ran great to be around. Unfortunately the good mood turned sour fast when three women bumped into him and dropped their stuff.

"Pick up our stuff, boy." One of the women snarls.

Dominick just ignored her, picking up the bags he was carrying and continued moving. Unfortunately, that angered the women.

"Hey! Didn't you hear her boy?!" Another woman yelled. A crowd soon began to form.

"You have working hands, do it yourself! Besides YOU bumped into me, not the other way around." Dominick replied before facing Laura and the others, "C'mon let's go."

A hand forcefully grabbed his shoulder and Dominick's sighed and looked at the offending limb. "You have five seconds to remove the hand or lose it." He warned the owner. Laura, Ichika, Houki, Dan and Ran along with those tailing them eyes widens at the dangerous tone of his voice. Yami and Laura especially as they knows what's about to happen next. Laura rushes to stop the situation but is too late.

"Oh really? What will you do about it boy?" The woman grabbing his shoulder retorted. Her eyes widen in shock when Dominick forcefully removes her hand from his shoulder.

 **"This."**

With the woman's fingers in his grasp Dominick crushes them all, enjoying the sound of the woman yelling in pain. It gets worse when he follows that up by pulling that arm forward and using his other arm to shatter her elbow joint and finishes by grabbing the woman's head and slamming her to the floor. He then stares at the other two women who are looking at him in shock and anger.

"Pick up your stuff and leave or join your friend. Your move." Dominick said coldly.

The women pick up their friend and leave, angered expressions on their faces.

Dominick hissed in contempt. "Pathetic. All show, no substance."

The men in the crowd began to cheer for Dominick as he walked out the exit with Laura, Ichika and Houki following. The women among them however were angered and disgusted at the boy's actions.

"Oh my god…did Dominick just do that?" Rin asked still in shock.

"Well we saw that, right?" Charlotte stated.

"Hmph! Goes to show how much of a savage Dominick is!" Cecilia said.

"Cecilia…Shut up." Yami said bluntly with a glare, quickly shutting the British girl up. _'Oh Shin-chan…you just open the floodgates with that.'_

…

 **On the monorail on the way back…**

"Dominick! Have you lost your mind?!" Ichika yelled.

"No. Do I look insane to you?" Dominick asked.

"Considering what you did I'd say yes."

"Even though you know they bumped into me and thought they could flaunt their status around because they are women, you're expecting me to just act like their bitch?"

"You do know that you've only gotten yourself in trouble with that stunt of yours?" Houki stated.

"And?" Dominick retorted.

"This is serious Dominick."

"This is nothing but a joke."

"That's enough you two!" Laura said, "Houki it's true that those women bumped into him on purpose which we all saw but at the same time your use of excess force was unnecessary Major."

"I gave her a chance to walk away and she threw it away so I acted accordingly." Dominick argued.

"But even with that, this could go badly for you Dominick." Ichika warned.

"Whatever." Dominick shrugged.

…

 **IS Academy; next day**

Like Ichika and Houki warned, it went bad.

"Dominick! Do you realize just how much trouble you're in?!" Chifuyu said angrily to Dominick who was seated in front of her with Maya standing beside her and Yami beside her brother.

"Once again what trouble?" Dominick retorted, "There are more than enough witnesses that can easily prove otherwise, one of them being your brother and my sister too." He then gave Yami a deadpanned expression making Yami laugh nervously and nod in confirmation.

"Even with that it's enough for the IS International Committee to get themselves involved." Maya stated.

Dominick chuckled, "You mean that joke of a committee?! Please, that joke shouldn't have even been created at all. It was due to a certain someone's stupidity that it even exists."

Chifuyu knew who Dominick was referring to and glared at him. "I'll advise you to watch your mouth Santos."

"What? I'm not insulting you or anyone in this room." Dominick retorted.

"You know who you're referring to." Chifuyu accused.

"That's what you're thinking. It could be anyone I'm referring to." Dominick defended.

Silence followed as the glaring contest continued until Yami decided to end it.

"Anyways how's the situation turning out?"

"Not too good." Maya said.

"Explain."

"Even with witness testimonies, the IS International Committee still disregard them as most of them were made by 'spiteful males' needing someone to latch unto as a heroic icon for them. However the fact that Houki, Laura and Ichika were witnesses too has made them hesitant to go after Dominick."

"So because Tabane's sister, my brother and Miss Bodewig were witnesses they're withholding their charges." Chifuyu stated.

"Yes." Maya confirmed.

Dominick scoffed. "Like that matters. Considering the one in charge of that joke she'll pull some kind of crap from her ass and call that sufficient reason."

"That's one opinion we have in common Dominick." Chifuyu said, "That woman Megumi Sakai is the kind of person who'll pull that off. Anyways until then Dominick just resume your studies and stay on campus."

"Sure." Dominick said, rolling his eyes before getting up from the chair and leaving the office. When he left Chifuyu sighed as she had a feeling that the situation was going to get worse.

…

While walking in the hallway back to class, Dominick's phone vibrates and the young man picks it up, sees who the caller is and then makes his way to the rooftop before answering the call.

"Kazuto. What's it? I'm about to get to class."

" _I'm calling to inform you that Operation Verdict Day is about to commence."_

Dominick's expression turns serious as he looks around the rooftop. "When?"

" _Tonight. Reaper Team will be putting an end to that joke known as the IS International Committee when they attack their HQ and end that bitch of a chairwoman."_

"Good to know as the bitch is no doubt trying to cook up some shit to use against me."

" _What do you mean by that? Are you talking about your scuffle with those women at the shopping center in downtown Tokyo that's all over the news?"_

"The same one. Apparently the women tried to press charges but the rules involving IS students prevent that. However, that joke is looking for a loophole to exploit."

" _Well it won't matter when the fools are nothing but ashes after tonight."_

"Good to hear. Is that all?"

" _We got the Dunois Company to join us; Mr. Dunois was very easy to convince especially when a lot of money and the AC/IS hybrids were brought in."_

"Not surprising. The greedy fool only cares about money, even more than his daughter."

" _That's not our problem. Oh, also J encountered the Phantom Task member known as 'M' two nights ago during their mission."_

Dominick stopped and his countenance changed. "Oh really? And she's not dead?"

" _J let her live since she's yours to kill even though he was tempted to do it himself."_

"Nice to know that J has some honor…M is mine to kill. No one else is allowed to end the bitch but me."

" _Yes. Yes. We know about your unfinished business with her and how you toyed with her the last time you both met before letting her go on a whim."_

"Yes and J didn't let me hear the end of it. Though I guarantee that the next time we meet it'll be her last day alive."

" _Good to know and Squall and Phantom Task will be erased from the face of the planet."_

"Oh one more thing Kazuto. Any luck with Anna Klein?"A growl was heard on the receiver.

" _Tsk! The bitch is a slippery one I'll admit but it won't matter when Operation Verdict Day begins. Oh, what about Ichika Orimura? Any luck getting him to our side?"_

"There's no use. He's too much of a goody two shoes to be convinced to side with us."

" _What about your fiancée Miss Bodewig?"_

"I…haven't told her anything yet, though I plan on doing that soon."

" _Well I advise you to do so before tonight since I'll be having you pull out from the academy soon when things heat up."_

"…Alright. And if she becomes an enemy?"

" _You know what must be done. No loose ends…Nine Ball."_

Dominick froze in dread after hearing that before the call ended. He stood on the roof for a while before sighing in frustration and leaving for class.

' _Hell in a hand basket is about arrive at the front door…When it happens judgement will be passed.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 End._**


	2. It begins

**IS Verdict Day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core or Infinite Stratos (IS)**

 **Chapter II: It begins**

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown…**

A massive train blazes through the countryside, destination unknown.

Inside the vehicle is more or less the base of operations for the Reaper Squad. Here the squad's IS/AC hybrids developed by the Foundation thanks to Dominick Santos are being serviced while the four-man team of pilots are in the planning room for mission briefing and planning of their latest operation.

"Alright Reaper Squad here's our latest assignment. We're putting an end to the IS International Committee and its pathetic chairwoman Megumi Sakai." J began as a hologram projector showed an image of a red-haired, middle aged woman with an arrogant smirk on her face and the island headquarters of the organization that was well hated by many.

N snarled at the image, "The bitch is quite full of herself."

"It's the same as most women nowadays since the IS was introduced to the world." K said, "How pathetic they've become."

"Too bad it's going to come crashing down. Starting with Miss Sakai here." D added.

"Exactly. We're going to turn that HQ to rubble and bury the arrogant bug under it." J said, "It'll be a full scale assault. You three will go after the HQ while I deal with any IS pilots who try to help in any way."

"By yourself commander? Are you sure you wouldn't want one of us to back you up?" K asked.

"I can handle any pilot that comes my way just like you three can handle the opposition at that HQ." J replied as he showed the layout of the island where the HQ is. "Their arrogance knows no bounds since the only security they have is a couple of IS pilots with 2nd or 3rd generation IS. Nothing compared to our IS/AC hybrids made by the former D."

"Your protegee Dominick Santos." D implied.

"Yes. He may no longer be a part of our unit but he's still an ally of us just like the Foundation." J confirmed, "Though I have a feeling that when Judgement Day comes he won't resist returning to the battlefield."

"I'm surprised that you even let him leave the squadron." N said.

"The reason is between him and me and we'll leave it at that." J stated, "Any questions about the mission?"

"None commander!"

…

 **IS Academy; Class 1A…**

Dominick and Ichika had returned to the classroom after attending the Student Council meeting in preparation of the School Festival. Ichika had called in their other classmates to decide what will be their activity during the School Festival. A few suggestions were made and posted on the holographic board and they all had one thing in common: they all had Ichika's name on their titles and he didn't like the idea at all.

Dominick just sweat dropped at how perverted these girls were.

"ALL DECLINED!" Ichika yelled in annoyance.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The boys' classmates said at the same time.

"Are you all Crazy?!" Ichika said, "Who would want to do stuff like that anyway?"

"I would! I definitely would." A random student said and suddenly several students supported the first one then almost all the female classmates began shouting and demanding that Ichika should approve their suggestion.

"Looks like there's your answer." Dominick said in amusement.

Ichika looked to Miss Yamada who was standing beside him and said "Yamada-sensei, you wouldn't approve any of these crazy ideas, right?"

"Eh? Uh…Well…" Miss Yamada said suddenly recovered from daydreaming, "I- I think the Pocky one sounds nice." She said blushing while Ichika and Dominick face faulted.

"A-Anyway, we need something more normal!" Ichika said.

"And I for one agree." Dominick added, then he widened his eyes, "How about a maid café then?" That got everyone to look at him.

"M-Maid café?" Ichika said.

"I think it's a great idea. Why don't we have Ichika and Dominick be butlers?" Charles added also supporting Dominick's idea.

"HELL NO!" Dominick and Laura yelled at the same time, surprising everyone.

"I will not have you hussies using my man just so that you can all goggle at him for your entertainment." Laura continued.

"I have standards girls and dressing like a butler in a maid café's not part of them." Dominick added, "But you can use Ichika."

"W-WHAT?!" Ichika yelled.

"That's true. If we can't use Dominick then there's still Ichika." Charlotte stated.

"Don't I get a say in all this?!" Ichika asked.

"NO!" Everyone including Dominick responded making Ichika hopelessly agree to their idea.

" _ **Mr. Santos! Your presence is requested in the Student Council Room…again."**_ The loudspeaker in the classroom blared getting said person to sigh in annoyance.

"Seriously what does that girl want?" Dominick muttered as he got up from his seat and left for said room…again.

"Again? Seriously?" Laura also shared his annoyance.

Dominick sighed, "Yes, unfortunately."

"What is she up to this time?"

"No idea…anyways after I'm done with her we need to talk Laura."

Noticing the serious tone he used Laura knew that whatever he wanted to talk about was very important.

"Alright. We'll talk after you're done with your meeting." She said.

"Thank you Laura. I'll try to make this meeting quick." Dominick stated before he left the classroom.

…

Dominick arrived at his destination and knocked, getting a reply to enter and went in. The room was dimly lit, much to his annoyance and he had no problem making it known as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Seriously? Could you be any more cliched Tatenashi?"

"What are you talking about Shin-kun?" A seductive voice asked further annoying Dominick.

"It's Dominick and would you turn on the fucking lights so we can talk face to face, not have an interrogation damn it!"

"Oh you can see me just fine just like I can see you just fine."

"I'd prefer not to strain my eyes thank you very much."

"Even when you have your augments?"

Dominick was surprised at her knowing that but hid it well enough. "What are you ranting about now woman?"

"I know a lot about you Shin and what you did to yourself just to become who you are now." Tatenashi continued.

Dominick rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Do tell."

"We'll hold on that for a moment as I want to thank you." Tatenashi stated getting to her feet and walking around the desk.

"For what?!" Dominick asked.

"Saving me and my family from Kusanagis' evil scheme." Tatenashi replied as she approached seductively, "Thanks to the evidence you gave me my parents wasted no time cutting their ties with those monsters and even helped in dropping the hammer on them through the law."

"That's good to hear…" Dominick said, cautious about the Russian's seductive approach, "Good people like you and your parents don't deserve such sick things happening to you not to mention it was my own way of repaying your family for making my years as Shin Kusanagi bearable before it reached breaking point."

"My parents appreciate that." Tatenashi stated as she'd already gotten close to Dominick. "And so do I and we want to thank you…properly."

"What do you mean by that?" Dominick inquired in suspicion.

"My parents want to meet you again to talk." She said and then sat on Dominick's lap, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"Oh really? And when will they want to see me?"

"A week from now."

Dominick was outright prepared to say no, but for old times' sake he decided to agree to it.

"Alright. I'll come to see them." Dominick then glared at her as he felt her grinding her hips on his lap. "And with that can you get off me you nymphomaniac?!"

A mischievous grin came on the girl's face. "Sure." She then quickened the pace of her grinding.

"I didn't mean THAT!" Dominick shouted in embarrassment and shoved her off him, the girl landing on her ass.

Tatenashi pouted as she got up from the floor rubbing her ass while Dominick stormed out from the room. Oh she hasn't given up on him yet!

…

"Damn that nymphomaniac. She's still the same as she was all those years ago." Dominick grumbled as he walked down the hallway, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Who's the same as she was all those years ago?" Laura asked as Dominick came face to face with her and she spotted the blush. "And why's your face like that?"

"Tatenashi." Was all Dominick said as he grabbed his fiancée's arm and smirked as he brought her close. "Shall we get going Meine Dame?"

"Not here du idiot!" Laura replied with a flushed face which brought about laughter from Dominick.

…

 **Night time; ISIC HQ**

Inside the well-guarded office of the chairwoman of the ISIC, Anna Klein stood by the window looking at the peaceful night sky in amusement since it would soon be one of fire and brimstone. She then glanced at the floor in slight contempt for a second before focusing on the sky once more.

On the floor laid the lifeless body of Megumi Sakai in a pool of blood, her eyes wide in terror and with a hole in her head. The woman and her ISIC had been a major pain in the ass of everyone in the world; men and women. The power hungry and corrupt woman had dug her claws into the UN and had been gradually gaining even more power and influence through the years ever since the ISIC had been created. It was thanks to her that Nine Ball had been the most wanted man in the world, just above Phantom Task as she saw that one male as a huge threat to her power base.

Too bad she was dead now and no one would be any happier.

Anna was one of those people as she saw the dead person as a major threat to her plan before she decided to take action personally and it was easy. How unfortunate no one at the HQ knows that their boss is dead.

"That takes care of that pain in the ass. I do not need obstacles like her in the way of my plans for this world." Anna said, "Anyways the fireworks will be starting soon. Time to get a better seat for the show." She then vanished into thin air leaving no trace of ever being there to begin with.

…

 **Above the Pacific Ocean; Not far from the ISIC HQ…**

Reaper Squad, now in their IS/AC hybrids were going full speed towards their target in the cover of night. So far things were going according to schedule and soon they will arrive and the attack will begin.

"Make sure to leave nothing left for anyone to identify." J ordered.

"Yes commander!"

The moment the island HQ of the ISIC became visible, Reaper Squad split up with J moving towards the Western side while K, N, and D moved to the Eastern side.

K soon found herself a great vantage point that gave her a clear view of the island HQ and set up with her sniper rifle and sniper cannon out and ready. Looking at the sky she'd heard the sound of thunder. Immediately looking down the scope she found her first two victims…a female pilot in a Rafale Revive on guard with her assault rifle in hand and another pilot in some random second generation IS standing a few feet apart at the main gate to the HQ.

"Targets locked." K said and then pulled the trigger.

Two booming sounds went off just as thunder sounded easily masking her shots which ripped through the shields of the guards' IS and obliterated them along with the pilots.

"Two down." K said. Three more guards came out in their IS and they also shared the same fate as their dead comrades. "Scratch that. Five down." Soon she heard explosions and gunfire which told her that her other two comrades were going wild.

"Why am I not surprised?" She muttered.

…

True enough N and D were wreaking havoc inside the compound as they were destroying everything in sight with ease. Opposition IS rushed in to stop them only to end up obliterated like the others that had already failed.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." N said as he blasted an IS pilot with his shotgun and finishing with automatic fire from his assault rifle. "All too easy!"

"You don't say?" D deadpanned as he took out five more pilots with his KE rifle in rapid succession. Then he locks on to multiple armored tanks and fires VTF Missiles at them getting multiple explosions in return. "It doesn't matter anyways. Victory is everything no matter how it's attained."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." N replied. "Still how's J doing?"

"You already have the answer to that N." D stated obliterating an SAM with his auto cannons.

Up in the sky J looked on blankly as eight F-35s that had tried to provide assistance to the ISIC fell to the waters consumed in balls of fire. He was at home on the battlefield. He easily knew that more powerful opponents would be sent and he will deal with them.

"Now to play the waiting game." He muttered as he dematerialized his KE rifle and floated in the sky.

And when more adversaries show up he would not give any quarter.

…

 **IS Academy Command Room**

Orimura Chifuyu was annoyed, scratch that, tired and very pissed.

The day had gone from bad to worse in quick succession starting with Dominick's use of force against some women he encountered downtown to charges being thrown at him from said people and then the annoying ISIC attempting to butt in on this matter.

Then she had this dumped on her plate as the UN that had been in Megumi's pockets had just given her orders to send people in to save the very bitch she and many others despised as the ISIC was under attack by unknown attackers.

At first the UN had sent in a squad of F-35s to take them down. This proved to be ineffective, as they had lost contact with the entire squad the second they had sighted one of the attackers. Their last transmission saying that it was an unusual all-black IS. That no doubt caused an uproar as there were once again IS in violation of the Alaska Treaty and they were no doubt wanting this to be nipped in the bud as they already had their hands full with Dominick and Nine Ball.

Now they were trying to save face by putting together a group of I.S. academy instructors to deal with the attackers and rescue the ISIC chairwoman.

Honestly she would have preferred to say no and let the bitch burn but alas she had to put up with those morons.

Seeing that the assembled 5-woman team were around Chifuyu walked to the front of the room and glanced out at their expectant eyes. Two of them belonging to Yami and Maya in particular.

"Alright, listen up! Approximately half an hour ago an unknown group of IS began their attack on the ISIC HQ." She began pausing for a moment to allow her shocked co-workers to digest the information before continuing. "The UN has assigned us the mission to take them down and rescue the ISIC chairwoman Megumi Sakai. Any questions?"

"Is this the work of Phantom Task?" Yami asked.

"I can't say but we got a transmitted image from the group of F-35s that had encountered one of the IS before contact was last." An image of an intimidating all-black IS that covered most of the pilot's body like a full body armor, with a just as intimidating helmet covering the pilot's face. On the shoulders were tendrils that floated as if with a life of their own which added to its eerie form.

"Is it me or does that look like a more intimidating version of Nine Ball?" Maya said.

"Funny I was wondering the same thing." Said a fellow instructor.

"Well it's definitely not Phantom Task nor Nine Ball even if there's a small resemblance to it." Yami stated.

"But that's not the worse of it." Chifuyu added, "The F-35 squadron from earlier had confirmed that the pilot...is a male and so are the other ones."

And cue the insanity as the room immediately fell in disarray, with most of the assembled teachers voicing their denials at what they considered as sacrilege. It was bad enough that two males were able to use an IS, with one of them being the user of the notorious Nine Ball, but now there's more?! They didn't want to accept it.

"SHUT UP!" Chifuyu roared, silencing them instantly.

"This is neither the time nor the place for your goddamn opinions! I don't care if it pisses you off or if it offends you, what I care about is getting the mission done without a hitch! Now… can I trust you to carry this out successfully, whether the attackers are all male like this one?"

"Hai!" was the unanimous cry.

"Alright that's what I want to hear. Now suit up and move out!"

 **...**

 **Dominick and Laura's bedroom, IS Academy Dormitory**

Dominick laid on his bed as Laura was showering in the bathroom. He was wondering how this would play out as he was now going to tell her about what was coming next and seeing whether she'd join him when the time comes or he has to put an end to it all...permanently. He was hoping for the former than the latter as he didn't think he could bear to do such a thing.

The sound of the bathroom door opening told Dominick that Laura was done in there. It's now or never.

"Hey Dominick...You look tense." Laura said as she sat on his bed.

Dominick sighed, "I'll be lying if I said I was fine."

"You definitely have something on your mind."

"Yes...I...have something important to tell you about."

Laura saw that Dominick was nervous. That got her concerned as Dominick was usually confident. This meant that whatever was on his mind was big and she decided to be there for him.

"You know that you can tell me whatever right?" She said to him, "No matter how good or bad it is."

Dominick closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Do or die time.

"Alright...Something big is happening that will change the world overnight..." He began, "Said event could also affect us too."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked in concern. "What do you mean by it could affect us?"

"Please listen to everything I tell you and make your decision from there." Dominick said.

Laura nodded and paid attention to what Dominick began to say.

 **...**

J floated in the sky with a bored expression on his face. It was strange, since he had disposed of the fighter jets; he had not encountered any other form of resistance.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but this could put a huge snag on not only the mission but also his own personal agenda.

Suddenly the warning on his IS radar snapped J out of his thoughts.

"About time." He muttered as he saw a lot of missiles coming his way. He easily countered by launching his KE missiles at the missiles destroying them and looking unimpressed by the pathetic attack.

J scanned the clouds and saw a squad of five I.S. rapidly approaching him, all armed to the teeth. Just by looking at the dead serious face of the young bespectacled, green-haired woman in a grey _Raphael Revive II_ and the blond woman in her platinum IS leading the squad, he could tell that these pilots were obviously a cut above the ones at the island; Instructors at the IS Academy.

He immediately matched those two women's faces to the IS database and smirked slightly.

' _What do we have here?'_ J thought in interest, _'Maya Yamada, huh? Former representative contender for Japan. Extremely skilled in ranged combat and veteran Rafael Revive pilot. Then we have...Yami Kusanagi, a woman who was said to be just as good as Chifuyu Orimura herself when she was a pilot and Dominick's sister. This should be interesting.'_ The squad then stopped in front of him.

"About time you showed up. I was starting to get bored." J greeted the squad.

"You're out numbered. Surrender and come peacefully." One of the instructors said.

"As if." J bluntly replied, "With what I've seen of you women that's a poor joke."

The woman got angry but Maya stopped her from attacking the male pilot.

"We're taking you and your comrades down for your attack on the ISIC HQ." Yami said, "And like my colleague said you're outnumbered and outgunned so it'll be in your best interest to surrender."

J scoffed at her. "Me? Surrender? Your arrogance knows no bounds Yami Kusanagi." This elicited shocked expressions on the squad's faces. "Surprised that I know who you are? You're just as famous as Chifuyu Orimura. Same goes for you Maya Yamada, former representative contender for Japan."

Dual KE rifles materialized in J's arms as Maya, Yami and the other instructors aimed their weapons at him. "Besides, the only one who's out of their element is you all."

"We'll see about that." Maya said. "You had your chance."

"There's no need for further words Maya-sensei." Yami stated.

"Yes...Enough words. They are meaningless now. Show me what you can do!" J said and then charged right at the squad of IS pilots.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hopefully this year will turn out much better than the last and I hope you all have a good year yourselves.**


	3. The last player joins the fray

**IS Verdict Day**

 **AN: I know that some of you are wondering about who Anna Klein is and some of you have your own theories about her. Don't worry as the answers to that will come much later. As for the Raven, he/she will be making their appearance soon, just wait for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Armored Core or Infinite Stratos (IS)**

 **Chapter III: The last player joins the fray**

* * *

 **IS Academy (Dorm Room of Dominick and Laura)**

Laura had just finished hearing everything from her fiancé about Operation Verdict Day and the impact it would have on the world. Not only that she was told that he'd soon be pulled out of the academy and go back to working with the Foundation to partake in the operation.

"So what do you say?" Dominick asked his fiancée.

"Dominick. This is a lot to take in." Laura said, "This is all...intense. Especially the fact that Germany have joined them."

"I know that. So have the Dunnois Company along with France, Italy, Poland, Sweden, all of Africa, South America and the Middle East who are sick of the BS power struggle that the IS has caused." Dominick said, "The only ones who are against are obviously Phantom Task, Japan, England, Russia, China, North and South Korea, North America, Israel, Australia and New Zealand who see us as threats to society. So yeah it's going to get crazy very soon and the body count will be very high."

"You do realize what would happen if we join the Foundation?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, the world will see us as terrorists and condemn us." Dominick stated before scoffing, "Like they don't already demonize me because of Nine Ball and yet say nothing about Phantom Task who are bigger monsters."

"You have a point there Dominick, but still..." Laura said.

Dominick interrupted, "I'll let you take your time to decide but that same time is also very limited right now. Still no matter the choice you make...I'll respect it."

 **...**

 **IS Academy Command Room**

' _This is a nightmare.'_ Chifuyu thought as she watched Maya and Yami barely avoid a missile volley from the individual only known as J, the leader of the group of attackers that attacked the ISIC Island HQ. The same one that had shown up in the academy to stop the Kusanagis' hitman from accomplishing his goal.

The operation to save the ISIC and its chairwoman and take down the attackers had gone to hell in seconds. Three of the instructors in the five woman team had been eliminated...no, outright massacred by this J alone who didn't seem to have any remorse about it. Chifuyu was glad she had strong constitution or she'd be puking right about now. The man was an outright monster and from what she saw of his fighting style, she easily deduced that he's the reason that Dominick is the monster he is when piloting Nine Ball. Luckily Yami and Maya were able to hang in there, though it seemed nothing more than a stall tactic.

From the way she saw it the operation was an epic failure from the start and she now needed to get her fellow instructors out of that hell before they too became a statistic.

"Maya! Yami! Get out of there! The mission's a failure!" Chifuyu ordered.

" _But what about the ISIC?"_ Maya asked dodging another laser barrage.

"I doubt there's any ISIC anymore since this guy's subordinates most likely have leveled it." Chifuyu stated.

" _Still we can't let this guy get away with it!"_ Yami yelled as she closed in an attacked with her twin swords which clashed with J's own.

"It doesn't matter! I'm pulling the plug on this operation! It's a failure! Now get the hell out of there!" Chifuyu said.

" _I'd take her advice if I were you Yami Kusanagi. Think about your younger brother. That is if you still care about him."_ J cut in to the comms.

" _What did you say?!"_ Yami snapped.

J just ignored her to talk to the one overseeing her op. _"Miss Orimura, so nice to hear from you again."_

Chifuyu gritted her teeth in anger, "I never thought I'd hear your voice again either, J. What's the meaning of this?!"

" _Oh, you mean the destruction of that pathetic ISIC? It's simple. Judgement Day has come or may I say 'Verdict Day'."_ J responded nonchalantly.

" _Verdict Day?!"_ Maya and Yami asked.

" _The so called supremacy of the IS and the foolishness of the world has come to an end."_ Another voice cut in.

"Who are you?!" Chifuyu asked.

" _Me? No one you should be concerned about since the IS will soon be obsolete and the AC will be taking over."_ The voice responded.

"The AC?"

" _Armored Core. A much better machine of war than that sexist machine that Tabane foolishly made. Unlike her creations ACs can be used by anyone. Man or woman."_ The voice stated.

" _So you're the one responsible for this?!"_ Maya demanded in anger.

" _Pay attention to the battle woman!"_ J yelled.

" _AH!"_

" _Maya! Don't get distracted!"_ Yami scolded.

" _Take her advice if you want to live Miss Yamada."_ J said.

"You won't get away with this whoever you are!" Chifuyu said, "The world will stand up against you!"

"Not all of them. Many of them are on our side anyways as they too are sick of the IS and the pathetic ISIC who are the most corrupt group ever."

Chifuyu didn't argue with that. The ISIC were a bunch of corrupt scumbags with Megumi being the top scumbag there.

" _The ISIC is just the beginning."_ The voice continued, _"Soon every other obstacle in our way will be eliminated."_

"Don't think that we'll let you and your allies do whatever you want." Chifuyu said.

" _Oh I'm counting on all of you coming after us and it won't matter at the end as you'll all fall just the same. J, finish up here and return to HQ!"_

 **Above the Pacific at the same time...**

" _Reaper Leader! The ISIC is nothing but rubble and ashes right now."_ K told J, _"D and N have also wiped everyone out."_

"Acknowledged. Pull out now Reaper Squad. I'll be joining you in a moment." J responded before focusing back on a tired Yami and Maya. "Looks like it's time to put an end to this disappointment of a battle. I'd expected more from a former representative contender and the one who could match the Brynhildr herself."

"We're still standing pal. It's not over yet!" Yami said confidently.

"Yeah. We're not done yet." Maya replied, though less confidently.

"The fact that the both of you are out of breath says otherwise." J countered.

"I've gotten my second wind." Yami replied.

" _You two will be getting out of there!"_ Chifuyu ordered.

"What?! No way! This monster has to answer for his crimes!" Yami replied.

" _That same monster took out three instructors with ease and will do the same to you if you continue."_

"Still I can't just let him-"

"Yami! Chifuyu is right!" Maya interrupted, "If we don't leave now we'll be done for!"

"No way! I won't let this monster get away!"

"It matters not. Both of you won't be leaving this place anyways." J said as he suddenly closed the distance between them shrouded in energy. **"DIE!"**

A massive shockwave is unleashed by the pilot along with a blinding light covering a large area and a screeching noise. A few seconds later the light and sound faded and only J in his IS/AC was left in the area.

J growled in annoyance, "Tsk. How lucky."

" _J, are you alright? Your IS' power stability's going haywire."_

"I'm alright, K. Just used Assault Armor to take down two persistent foes."

" _So there were actually strong foes you fought? That's a surprise."_

"One of them's a former representative contender of Japan and the other's an equal to Brynhildr herself...not to mention the former D's sister."

" _Whoa! I take it that he's not going to like that."_

"I doubt it considering they're not on good terms anyway, not to mention they somehow escaped. Either way are you done?"

" _The ISIC is nothing but ashes now J."_

"Good. Everyone to the extraction point."

 **...**

Chifuyu and others in the control room were in a panic ever since they heard Maya and Yami's cries of panic when J unleashed his last attack and lost contact.

If that wasn't bad enough J's boss had sinister plans for not just the world but also the IS itself and from what Chifuyu could get from her talk with the man in question shit were going to hit the fans very soon.

This also added to her suspicion that Dominick could be allied with these same people. However, there was the fact that it's been reported that Nine Ball had always worked solo all those times he was wreaking havoc. Still the Nine Ball pilot is an issue for another time as she had her two friends and fellow instructors to worry about.

"Yami! Maya! Report!" Chifuyu yelled. "Report! Please for the love of Kami say something!"

Static was all she got, making her fear the worst.

Suddenly, the static cleared up and someone came on the comm.

"Hello! Is this the IS Academy?" A male voice answered.

"This is the IS Academy. Who is this?" Chifuyu responded.

"Just call me Fatman. Do the names Yami and Maya ring a bell?" The voice said, getting Chifuyu's attention.

"They're instructors here. Where are they?! Are they with you?!" She demanded.

"Yes, they are. Very banged up and very lucky to be alive thanks to the IS pilot working for me. He saved their lives." Fatman replied.

That got Chifuyu's attention again. "Hold up. You said that your IS pilot's a male?"

"Yeah…How about we talk about that when I bring back your instructors huh?" Fatman stated, "The comms ain't exactly safe for such info."

"Agreed. When's your ETA?" Chifuyu said.

"Give or take 10 minutes unless J and Reaper Squad give chase." Fatman replied.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you soon." Chifuyu cut off the comms before slumping on a chair and sighing in relief.

…

 **Nine minutes later…**

Chifuyu waited outside along with a few instructors, security and some medical staff for the ones coming in with Yami and Maya. Their wait didn't last long as a larger than normal helicopter soon showed up before it began making its descent. It produced huge gusts of wind on the ground, nearly sending some of them flying and kicking up a lot of dust around the landing zone.

Soon the helicopter finished landing, the dust cleared, and the staff stopped hanging on for dear life. After that the large loading bay opened and out of it came three unknown people with one of them in clearly an IS similar to Dominick/Shin's Nine Ball Second shift form, carrying Yami and Maya towards the medical staff that was already rushing in with the stretchers. The IS pilot gently placed them on the stretchers before the staff wasted no time moving the two injured instructors to the infirmary for treatment.

Chifuyu, the few instructors and security personnel looked on as the IS pilot went behind the other two unknowns whom they now got a look at. The first was a much older bald man with brown Chifuyu guessed was Fatman, who looked to be in his sixties, but she could also tell that this man has seen battle and a lot of them too and has lived long. He's wearing a green sleeveless vest with dog-tags around his neck, black trousers and boots. The woman beside him was much younger in her mid-twenties with brown hair, blue eyes, a slender body with some muscle and wore a blue body suit. Chifuyu could see that she was an IS pilot, but the instructor could also tell she was a soldier, ready to act on a moment's notice too.

Then there was the pilot who was male from what Fatman had mentioned in his green and black IS which was similar to Nine Ball Second Shift form but had less armor for mobility. Chifuyu could see him baring his teeth in clear hostility towards her and the other staff around her. Not a surprise as many males do not like most IS pilots since they see them as arrogant monsters with a power trip.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd get to meet the famous Brunhild herself. Chifuyu Orimura." Fatman said. "Anyways, like I told you earlier name's Fatman, the woman beside me is Magnolia Curtis, IS pilot and operator that works with me and the guy behind us is another IS pilot that works for me…Raven. This surprised the staff except Chifuyu who already knew about the pilot's gender.

"What?! Another male pilot?!"

"Seriously?! What madness is this?!"

"First Ichika, then that Nine Ball pilot, and now this?! The world's coming to an end!"

Chifuyu sighed before she raised her hand to silence the staff behind her while looking at the IS pilot. "I'd like to know why Raven didn't reveal that he could pilot an IS." She directed at Fatman.

The old operator shrugged, "That's his story to tell, not mine. Though, I'd doubt he'll tell you anyways."

"I can be very convincing." Chifuyu said.

Magnolia scoffed, "Oh please. Not even I could get anything out of him. You won't be able to do any better. Not to mention you might not even get out with your life intact."

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked.

"How about we talk not in the open?" Fatman interrupted.

"Of course, follow me." Chifuyu said, "Though I'll request that your pilot powers down. I can't have him walking about in his IS."

"Sure. Raven."

The male sighed before light surrounded his form and his IS vanished. In place was a dark skinned male who looked to be in his late teens with short green hair and yellow eyes wearing a green and black body suit. He walked in step behind Magnolia and kept his guard up while his yellow eyes bored on Chifuyu and the security guards.

Unknown to them a certain woman is watching them from the distance in amusement.

 _'The last one has joined the_ fray. _It's time for them to begin.'_ Anna mentally said as she vanishes from view.

…

Meanwhile as Chifuyu was dealing with the new arrivals, another issue had returned back in the cafeteria during supper.

"Dominick or should I say Shin Kusanagi, we have unfinished business to settle."

Dominick just glared at Houki Shinonono who just stared at him while holding her ground. Laura was beside the Nine Ball pilot, Ichika was beside Houki with Cecilia, Lin and Charlotte behind him while surrounded by the other students as Houki called Dominick out.

"One: don't ever call me Shin again or I'll rip out your throat; two: by unfinished business you mean our duel before the White Gospel incident." Dominick said.

Houki flinched for a few seconds before she recovered. "Yes, that very same duel, you and me, Nine Ball versus Akatsubaki."

An unnerving grin came on Dominick's face that caused shivers to go down others' spines especially Houki who felt like someone just walked over her grave.

"Of course, Houki." Dominick said, his grin not faltering one bit. "Name the time and place."

"I'll make a formal request to Chifuyu so that it'll be valid. I'll show you the power of a fourth generation IS, especially one made by my sister." Houki said with confidence.

Dominick's grin grew even wider as his canines became visible for all to see. "And I won't have it any other way Shinonono. Just be prepared for the full might of Nine Ball."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

 **Sorry for taking too long to update. Work's been taking up a lot of time along with other things life's thrown my way.**

 **Laura has to make a decision as Verdict Day is fast approaching. She joins Dominick and The Foundation or she joins those that'll oppose them.**

 **J and Reaper Squad destroy the ISIC with the Reaper Leader owning Yami and Maya only for the two to be saved at the last second by The Raven who now joins the fray, along with Fatman and Magnolia Curtis. Only this time she's not joining Reaper Squad just so you know.**

 **Houki and Dominick are going to resume their duel from IS Nine Ball. Things are going to get explosive.**


End file.
